Tears (Wiki Contest: March 2013)
Title: Tears Characters: Diana eau du Lac (a 15 year old daughter of Aphrodite), Poseidon, Him - (''Diana’s crush; he is not to be named) Others: Rose (Diana’s best friend) ,Nish, and Ysa Theme: Alone Word Count: 1,087 (not sure) This is written for the wiki contest this March 2013 (http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson_Fanfiction_Wiki_Contest:_March_2013) Poseidon The cold breeze bothered him immensely as he thought back on his actions. He turned Diana, his love, into a lake. ''‘At least it was dedicated to her.’ ''He thought. He called the lake ‘''Diana’s Tears’. ''He clenched his fists and felt a crisp paper. It was Diana’s letter! He completely forgot. He carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. *** Lord Poseidon, First of all, thank you for the blessing. You will save me from a life that I never wanted nor needed. I have to say sorry that I didn’t love you the way you loved me, the way you did with a lot of mortals. I’m sorry that I declined your first offer; to be your wife and that you will immortalize me. I was afraid I might be tossed around with you and the other gods and be violated. But know this, I will always remember your grace and my journey like it was yesterday… I was sitting on the black metal bench on the edge of our canteen when I saw ''him. ''He was wearing the same as everybody else (the school uniform for boys) but something really caught my attention about him, I don’t know what. ''‘I know him’ ''I thought in the back of my head ''‘He’s in my classes, every single one of them’ '' He saw me looking, glanced back, and flashed a smile. I shyly smiled back and turned away, instantly blushing a cottony pink. Rose saw me glance at ''him ''and blush. She smiled mischievously and said, implying “''Ooh someone’s got a thing for somebody.” ''I half-heartedly punched her in the arm and smiled. She knew from the first day of school that I had a crush on ''him. ''She also does but she said she moved on. I didn’t notice you but you said you were watching me intently. You proved to me that you were there when I remembered that dewdrops were lightly splashing my neck. You said that it was nothing sensual, really. You said you were just cooling me off on that very hot day. I remember loving that feeling that you created, it was like water beads drizzling on my face. It gave me a relaxing feeling. The next day I woke up to a sun shower. You said that you knew that I hated storms but also disliked too much heat so you asked Lord Zeus to clear the sky and you took care of the drizzle. You said you planned this as the best day of my life but it didn’t go as well as you planned. I don’t blame you though, I blame that flirty Alliyah. At first, that day was really fun. I was seated right next to ''him ''in Music class and we sang and talked with each other but Alliyah rudely interrupted. “Hey, - !” She said with a wide grin “Wanna go out tomorrow (since that day was Friday) to play badminton?” She flipped her hair and flaunted her eyelashes. As I always thought, ‘''How could he see her as a friendly sister when she’s clearly flirting? I guess he’s blind…’ ''I just sat there, awkwardly, silently praying that Alliyah would stop one of her famous flirt fests on ''him. '' She annoyingly did not stop and continued as if I didn’t exist, although I’m pretty sure I did, even though not much knows that. I was being ignored yet again. My mother already talked to me about this, ''being unnoticed. She hated the fact that this is what I do, be invisible, not leaving my mark. She told me that I am no daughter of hers but I never wanted that. What I wanted was to blend in and to be in the in clique. This flirt fest of Alliyah continued for what seems like eternity. I was always with him ''because I was close to his friends, Nish and Ysa. They were girls that felt my pain, being heartbroken. My being invisible to ''him ''was entirely true except for music period. He never talked to me directly except that time and I always hear stories from his friends about his crush, his love life, and many more. I was so sad when I realized he didn’t trust me enough for all this but whatever. He just noticed me anyways. You knew outside I was all like ‘''I’m not affected’ ''and like ''‘I don’t care’ '' but you knew it was only my cover to mask my brokenness and shattering heart that ''he ''took away. You couldn’t stand him, you told me sincerely, not wanting to break my heart some more. You only cared for me, I knew, but I was still broken. ''He shattered my heart by signs that he wouldn’t and couldn’t love me. My heart couldn’t take it anymore; it just bled and wept for all its sorrows and grief. At first, I tried applying for the hunters but failed. It was because mom had many obstacles built for me to get to the hunters’ camp and that, when I got there, Lady Artemis refused to accept me (being afraid to start another battle between the gods). You knew this was going to happen so you talked to me. You said that you were always watching me and always adored me. You offered to immortalize me but I’m sorry that I could not accept that (being afraid and all). I said that you could instead turn me into a hideous monster that is connected with water so that I would not turn against you, my lord. I could still be good and be numb at the same time. You could rule me by being connected with water. I pleaded, begged, and cried for your approval and you said no. You said no but you said you can turn me into a body of water. You let me choose and I chose the lake. I thank you for this, Lord Poseidon. For now, I could not be affected by the rays of love my stupid mother has invented. Now I could be numb and for this I am glad and grateful. I will always cherish and remember your love for me and, again, I am so sorry that I could not give it to you wholly. Truly yours, ''Diana eau du Lac '' *** Poseidon wiped a tear from his cheek. ‘Diana will always be remembered and treasured.’ He smiled to himself. Hey, at least he had a letter to hold on.